This disclosure relates to reclosable packages having a zipper closure mechanism and a slider device for facilitating opening and closing the zipper closure mechanism. More specifically, the reclosable packages include a tamper-evident structure.
Flexible packages, in particular resealable and recloseable packages, are frequently used for packaging of consumable goods. Goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often provided in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. For some applications, a tamper-evident structure, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.
The present disclosure is directed to a flexible, reclosable package that has a tamper evident-structure positioned over and encasing the zipper closure and slider device; the tamper evident-structure provides indication whether an attempt to gain access to the package interior has occurred. This disclosure also is directed to methods of making packages and methods of opening packages.
In particular, one embodiment of the disclosure is directed to a reclosable package having a surrounding wall defining an interior, a bottom portion, and a mouth opposite the bottom portion. The mouth has an open position and a closed position, and provides access to the interior when the mouth is in the open position. The surrounding wall includes first and second, opposite panel sections that are joined at first and second side edges. These panel sections define an integral hood construction, which includes a top seal region at an end of the package opposite the bottom portion. This top seal region is formed by the first and second panel sections being sealed along their respective edge portions. The package further has a zipper closure extending along the mouth. The zipper closure include first and second releasably interlocking closure profiles that are connected to the first and second panel sections at first and second bonding regions. The hood construction is a tamper evident-structure in covering relation to the mouth and zipper closure of the package. Further, a slider device is operably mounted on the zipper closure to interlock the first closure profile with the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a first direction, and to disengage the first closure profile from the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a second opposite direction; the slider device also is covered by the hood construction. An area of weakness in the hood construction can provide for selective removal of the hood construction from the first and second panel sections to expose the slider device and the zipper closure.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure is directed to a method of opening and using a package having surrounding wall formed by first and second panel sections and defining an interior, a zipper closure defining a mouth having an open position and a closed position, the zipper closure having a slider device operably mounted on first and second closure profiles, and a hood construction integral with the first and second panel sections, the hood covering the zipper closure and the slider device, and including an area of weakness positioned below the slider device. The method of opening this package includes penetrating are removing the hood from the surrounding wall; and exposing the slider device and the zipper closure. The penetrating of the hood can be done by breaching the hood at the area of weakness. The exposed slider device is moved along the zipper closure to unmate the closure profiles, and thus, open the mouth of the package to gain access to the package interior.
In another embodiment of the disclosure, a package is made. This can be done by providing a surrounding wall having an interior surface, attaching a zipper closure to the interior surface of the surrounding wall, mounting a slider device onto the zipper closure, sealing the surrounding wall to form first and second side edges approximately perpendicular to the zipper closure, and forming a hood over the zipper closure and the slider device by sealing the surrounding wall above the zipper closure and the slider device. An area of weakness can be provided within the hood to facilitate penetrating the hood. The area of weakness can be positioned below the zipper closure.